memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Waverider class
The Waverider-class was a type of shuttlecraft designed as an auxiliary support craft for Starfleet's starships, where it berthed in a special docking port on the ventral side of the primary hull. The craft entered service with the Nova-class in the 2360s. History An auxiliary craft for vessels, the Waverider atmospheric shuttlecraft was designed to facilitate close quarters examination and survey of planetary bodies by science personnel aboard the ship. It was equipped with a small general scientific laboratory, a foldaway biobed, and vital medical equipment. Technical information At just under 20 meters in length, the vessel was small enough to be carried by the Nova class, but large enough to be useful as a support craft for planetary missions. Intended to work primarily in atmosphere, the small craft was highly fuel efficient at Mach-5 and above, making use of conventional propulsion with backup impulse and RCS thrusters for maneuvering in space. Unlike ordinary shuttlecraft, the Waverider did not enter the shuttle bay, but instead inserted itself into a recessed docking port in the ventral part of the Nova-class saucer just forward of the main sensor dome. Access to the Waverider was provided by a hatchway inside the Nova-class through the main computer core compartment and a ladder-equipped hard umbilical. The Waverider was capable of sustained sublight velocities approaching 0.65c. The impulse propulsion system (IPS) consisted of six sequential beam-fusion reaction chambers feeding a central toroidal driver coil. Each chamber measures 1.3 meters in diameter and was similar to its larger IPS cousins on the Nova class. The reaction exhaust was vented through the driver coil and magnetohyodynamic (MHD) accelerator for impulse travel. The MHD tap provided power to the navigational deflector grid for removal of interstellar dust and gas from the vehicle 's flight path. For atmospheric flight, the exhaust was redirected after it exited the MHD tunnel and sent through the aerodyne engines around the ellipse equator. The shuttle's normal atmospheric cruising velocity was Mach 5; maximum safe Waverider velocity was Mach 20. Magnetic turbulence contour equalizers, variants of the navigational deflector, provided momentum conditioning at Mach transitions. The Nova class was designed to operate safely without the Waverider in place, since its structural integrity field and inertial damping fields produced slightly modified fields in those areas to compensate for the concavity of the Waverider docking structure. Flight regulations in the vicinity of the parent starship were generally the same as those for other auxiliary spacecraft, with the one exception being that the Waverider, during emergency undockings, could be safely deployed at velocities as high as Warp 7. The shuttle's systems were designed to afford the craft a smooth fallout from a warp field. However, some Waverider-class shuttles were refit with basic warp warp engines take over. During emergency separation n these cases, the Waverider's velocity would smoothly transition to its own warp drive, which had a cruising velocity of Warp 5. The Hippocrates, the Waverider shuttle attached to , was modified to include streamlined nacelles and a warp drive standard on runabouts. The shuttlecraft was capable of cruising at Warp 5, with a burst speed of Warp 6.5 for 12 hours before automatic shutdown of the engines. Additional modifications included a fold-away biobed and a Mark-I Emergency Medical Hologram. The Hippocrates had an ample cargo hold compartment and was equipped with advanced sensors package. Gallery Waveriderlaunch.jpg|A Waverider-class leaving its berth in a vessel Waverider deck plan.jpg|Deck layout of the Waverider-class Waverider Shuttle1.jpg|Schematic of the Waverider-class Appendices Last Unicorn Games Statistics: *Class and Type:' 'Waverider Shuttle; ''Commissioning Date:' 2367 *Hull Characteristics: Size: 2 ( 16m long, 1 deck ); Resistance: 4; Structural Points: 40 *Operations Characteristics: Crew/Passengers: 3/4; pwr/rd *Computers: 1 pwr/rd; Transporters: 1 personnel pwr/rd *Tractor Beams: 1 av, 1 fd used *Propulsion and Power Characteristics: Warp System: 4.0 / 5.0 / 7.5 (12 h); factor; Impulse System: .76c/.96c 10pwr/rd Power: 105 **Atmospheric Engines: Mach 5/Mach 20 Pwr/Rd *Sensor Systems: Long-Range Sensors: +1 / 10 lightyears 6pwr/rd **Lateral Sensors: +3/ 1 lightyear pwr/rd **Navigational Sensors: +2 pwr/rd; Sensors Skill: 3 *Weapons Systems: Type V Phaser: Range: 10/ 30000/ 100000/ 300000; **Arc: all (720 degrees); Accuracy: 3/4/6/9; Damage: 10; Power: 10 *Defensive Systems: Starfleet Deflector Shield; Protection: 32/45; '''Power: 32 External links Category:Federation auxiliary craft Category:Shuttlecraft classes Category:Federation starship classes